Their Intertwined Fate
by HangingByAThread
Summary: Follow the story of three individuals that are bound together by a tragic accident from the past. Can they find love before hate tears them apart? /High school AU/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

 **Welcome to my first fanfic ever.**

 **I have probably made some mistakes though, so I apologize in advanced if there are any.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Spring.

Where the last of ice thaws and flowers begin to bloom.

It is said to be the perfect season to start anew. That is what Sakura Haruno had in mind when she stopped in front of the gates of Konoha Acedemy.

Long pink hair flowed softly against the wind as she tightened the grip on her bag.

'I just want a peaceful life from now on.' she thought.

With a determined look on her delicate face, she continued on walking.

But that was already her first mistake and life will never be the same again.

Because how could it be...when the raven haired boy that entered before her and the blond that followed shortly after were also there.

* * *

"Welcome new students!" said the principal's booming voice. "First of all, I would like to congratu-"

Sakura couldn't even bother listening to the whole speech, so she just blocked it out.

At some point, looking at her shoes were much more interesting than the man up on stage. That was until he invited the student who got the highest score on the entrance exams to say a few words.

The girls around her immediately started whispering to each other. She even overheard the words "sex on legs" being mentioned.

Was this person _that_ amazing?

Oh well, too bad she didn't care. Back to staring at her shoes then.

"Hey there everyone! Hope you're having a great day so far." He chuckled.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

At least he had a nice voice.

* * *

'1-5, 1-6.. Ah there it is.'

 **1-7**

She stared at her class number for a few more seconds before sliding the door open.

There were already students inside but they simply ignored her as she went to her designated seat in the front row. She's lucky that she got placed by the window, especially on days beautiful such as this.

After a few minutes, the students went to their respective seats and the class went quite. They waited patiently for their teacher to come.

And came he did..although not according to the scheduled time.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he panted "I got lost in the road of life."

Silence.

"Wow, tough crowd."

"..."

"Moving on then..let me introduce myself ; my name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher."

He clasped his hands together. "Right, why don't you all introduce yourselves as well. State your name, age and school you went to. C'mon, we don't have much time left."

'Who's fault was that?!' thought Sakura as she stared at the silver haired man.

"Lets start with..you..over there pinkie."

She sighed but got to the front of the class while Hatake Sensei wrote her name on the board.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I just turned 16 and I went to..Ame Junior High."

Some people were shocked by that. She didn't blame them though, Ame had a bit of a..reputation. _Definitely_ not a good one.

"Next person." Kakashi said before the murmuring turned into something else.

It continued on like that and most already had their turn except for the two boys in the back.

The first one stood up and went to the spot in front of the class. Sakura still hasn't moved from watching the scenery outside.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said with a deep velvety voice "I'm 15 and I went to Oto Junior High for Boys."

"Okay. And Last but not least."

The other one stood up and did the same thing as everyone else.

"Hello!"

'Wait..' Sakura thought.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

'He sounds familiar.'

"I am currently 15 years old and I was from Whirlpool Private Junior Academy."

She opened her eyes.

'He's the top student from earlier.'

 **RIIIING**

"Just in time. Well class, see you tomorrow." he started to walk away.

"Oh and one more thing.." the wrinkles by his eyes were the only indication that he smiled.

"Welcome to Konoha."

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 1.**

 **I know. Nothing exciting happened yet but there will be in later chapters. Also, I will throw in details about the accident from different perspectives here and there.**

 **Note that some of these characters have never met each other before.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello.**

 **It's me again, bringing you the next chapter.**

 **I just want to thank those who have favorite and followed my story so far. It means a lot to me.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

 _Fire._

 _It was burning._

 _She has to save them._

 _She was running but they seem so far away._

 _Just a little bit more.._

 _She stretched her arm out._

 _"Mama! Papa!"_

* * *

A pair of emerald eyes shot open.

She immediately sat up, putting a hand to her heart. Sweat covered her entire form and she was panting harshly.

Looking out her bedroom window, it was still dark outside and she definitely can't go back to sleep anymore.

After getting her breathing under control, she got up and stretched her arms over her head.

'Might as well get ready for school then.'

* * *

"It wasn't me," blue eyes met crimson ones "I swear!"

"Who was it then?"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"Maybe Kaori san ate it."

She raised a well manicured brow. "So you're telling me that my _mom_ ate the whole box of ramen?"

"Yes..?"

"Idiot!"

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it! Karin, my hair, my hair!"

The duo stopped when they heard a giggle from behind them. Karin still had a hard grip on the blond's hair when they turned around and the look on his face only made the person laugh harder.

"Good morning, Karin chan, Naruto kun." she said softly.

"Hinata chan! Get this she-devil off of me!"

Karin kicked him in the shin before letting go.

He dropped to the ground clutching his injured leg.

"Serves you right," her glasses glinted as she adjusted them "C'mon Hinata, lets go."

"B-But-"

Karin dragged Hinata along before her sentence was even finished.

Naruto glared holes on Karin's back.

A tap on his shoulder interrupted him in the midst of cursing about "soulless redheads."

"Excuse me. Is this yours?"

He looked at the book he was offered and saw his name on the cover. He stood up while grabbing his book from the small hands holding it.

"Yeah," he grinned "I must've dropped..it.."

Large green orbs stared at him and she let go of the book.

Then she began walking in the same direction as the two girls without uttering another word.

Her long pink hair swayed softly against the wind.

'She's the girl from my class.'

The wind blew a bit stronger, messing his blond locks up even more.

He frowned.

'And the look in her eyes...'

A gust of wind flew past him.

'..is what I see in mine.'

* * *

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

It opened to reveal a young man with dark hair holding a tray with a hot cup of tea and a plate of dango.

"I brought 'breakfast'." he said sarcastically

The man chuckled lightly. "Hn."

He laid the tray on the table beside the bed.

"But seriously though, try eating a proper breakfast once in a while 'Tachi nii."

"Hn."

"It'll be good for your health."

"Hn.

"You're not even listening."

"Hn."

Sasuke sighed. "I just don't want you to get sick, okay."

Itachi's shoulders tensed a little before relaxing again.

He turned his head to Sasuke's direction, a smile intact.

And even though he was facing Sasuke, his eyes stared at nothing in particular.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine..now go on or you'll be late for school."

He seemed hesitant to leave but Itachi was right.

"Alright. See you later Aniki," he took the tray with him on the way out "and call one of the maids if you need anything"

"Hn."

When the sound of the door closed, Itachi let go of the breath he was holding.

'It's fine.' he coughed violently.

As long as the red stains on his sleeves were concealed...

'Everything will be fine.'

* * *

 **Alright, that was the end of chapter 2.**

 **This story will be a slow-burn for sure cuz the characters must get to know each other first before they can proceed to the next level.**

 **And there will be some typical 'high school drama' too.  
**

 **However this is my first story so my writing kinda sucks but I'll try my best to improve on my mistakes.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey.**

 **I have brought chapter 3 along with me so enjoy :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

This was not what he planned how his Monday would be like.

It was suppose to go more like..get up, greet 'Tachi nii, eat breakfast, take a shower, put on his clothes, bring 'Tachi nii his food, say goodbye to 'Tachi nii, go to school, ignore everyone there and go home.

Not _this_.

"Oi."

The person that he was referring too turned to face him.

"Who-"

A punch to the face prevented him from saying anything else.

"I see you're still doing things like these, huh, _Abumi_."

Zaku's eyes widened. He knows that deep baritone voice anywhere.

" _Uchiha._ "

"Hn."

He got up nursing his bruised cheek.

"You're lucky," he said to the girl on the floor "don't expect it to be like this next time."

Sasuke scowled at Zaku's retreating back. Great. His kinda good mood is now ruined.

"Um, Uchiha san."

"Hn." he looked at the girl who was fixing her uniform.

"Thank you."

He blushed a bright red.

"I-it's not like I wanted to save you or anything," he crossed his arms and looked away "I j-just happen to be passing by."

"Oh." was her only response before she too left him alone in a dark alley.

Yup.

Not how he planned his day.

Stupid perverted guys.

Stupid pink haired girls.

* * *

"So where do you ladies want to eat today?" Naruto asked after a long tiring day of school.

"Hm," Karin tapped her chin "how about.. _not_ where you want to."

"Meanie."

"Hinata, you choose." said the taller girl.

"Um.."

Their staring was starting to make her nervous.

"Um.."

Staaaaare.

"H-how about this new cafe around my neighborhood?"

 _Staaaaaaaaaare._

"Sure."

"As long as they serve ramen."

Hinata sighed in relief

"Lets go then."

"Lead the way Hinata chan." Naruto gave her a big grin.

She nodded while returning a grin of her own.

Karin noticed the softening of Hinata's eyes and how her face lit up instantly when Naruto started talking animatedly.

So the pain in her chest that came afterwards was no surprise.

* * *

 _ **Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt.**_

The sheets fell to her lap as she sat up on the bed. She looked at the time and sighed.

Grabbing her phone, she swiped the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" she said, voice raspy from sleep.

 _"Hello Sakura."_

She gasped.

* * *

"Hey. Is it just me or does Haruno san seem.. _happier_ today?"

"You noticed it too?"

"Yeah..."

"...do you know why?"

"Beats me...but who cares, she looks so much cuter this way."

"I know right."

They both snickered.

Naruto overheard the whole conversation and slowly turned his head towards the pinkette.

True to their words, instead of her gloomy self, the small smile she has made her glow.

He didn't notice that he was staring until her eyes met his.

Her smile grew a bit wider before she went back to enjoy the outside view.

The blond immediately started to focus on cleaning the board while trying -and failing- to calm his wildly beating heart.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 3.**

 **Honestly, I didn't know how to portray Sasuke in this story and I don't wanna make him a brooding asshole so in the end I just went with ; tsundere-ish Sasuke who has a bit of a brother-complex XD I hope its not too weird cuz most of them are OOC too.  
**

 **And I'll try to make the next chapter longer cuz this one's short.**

 **There _might_ be different pairings but we'll see how it goes.**

 **Ratings might also go up.**

 **Well see you next chapter then.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello.**

 **I'm back with a longer chapter as promised.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! ^-^**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

The first time they met, it was snowing.

* * *

 _She was running as fast as she can. They were right behind her. She needs to get away before-  
_

 _"Oof."_

 _"Well, well, well. Not so tough now are we?"_

 _Hinata stared at her knees that were bleeding form the fall._

 _"P-please" she begged "J-just leave me alone. I-I-I already g-gave you all of my lunch m-money."_

 _"Awww. Is little baby gonna cry?" one of them mocked._

 _"Waaa. Go home and tell your mommy then. Oh wait, she doesn't have one."_

 _They all laughed._

 _Laughed._

 _And laughed._

 _She covered her ears but it wasn't enough to block them out._

 _She screwed her eyes shut as the tears flowed down her face, hoping that she'll forget the faces of the three boys in front of her.  
_

 _Then the next thing she knew, there was a sound of a body hitting the ground next to her._

 _"That's what you get for making the girl cry." said a newcomer._

 _"Yeah!" another agreed._

 _The other two stood there looking at their now unconscious friend. Just how much force did they put in that hit. One of them got over his initial surprise and rushed to help the boy._

 _"Tch. Whatever," he said as he helped the boy up "we were done with her anyway."_

 _When they left, the two newcomers turned to look at the girl they just saved._

 _"Are you okay?_

 _Hinata slowly opened her eyes._

 _"Don't worry. They're gone." the one that knocked the boy down said. His red hair was short and he wore glasses.  
_

 _"Yeah. We took care of them good." This one had blond hair._

 _"You mean_ I _took care of them."_

 _"Hey! I helped!"_

 _"Barely, you idiot. I did all the hard work."_

 _"Nu-uh."_

 _"Ya-uh."_

 _"Na-uh."_

 _"Ya-uh."_

 _"N-"_

 _Hinata couldn't take it. Her suppressed giggles were let loose and she laughed. Laughed harder than she ever did before. At some point the two started to join her and they all laughed together._

 _When they were done and all that's left were a few giggles here and there, Hinata stood up._

 _"H-hello," she said for a start "thank y-you for s-saving me. Both of you. M-my n-name is H-hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Hey Hinata chan! My name's Uzumaki Naruto." said the blond. He grinned while giving her a thumbs up "Nice to meet you too."_

 _She smiled and turned towards the redhead._

 _"My name's Uzumaki Karin," his glasses glinted "nice to meet you."_

 _Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately bowed down.  
_

 _"Oh my!"_

 _"Wh-what's wrong?" Karin asked._

 _"I am so s-s-sorry. I t-thought you were a b-boy."_

 _Karin blushed and Naruto's laugh could be heard from miles away._

* * *

On that day, she learned that the duo have recently moved to Whirlpool and will be starting school the next day. She became fast friends with them. They were her saviors and for that she was grateful.

The three of them had so much fun.

She would meet with them at the park to play.

Have sleepovers.

Study hard together to get into the same middle school.

They even taught her some self-defense techniques and how to get over her stuttering.

So it was only natural for her to follow them to Konoha when Karin's mom got relocated.

She moved in with her cousin Neji -who was living alone ever since his father died- earlier this year. Just so they would never be apart.

Because along the way, she fell in love with one of them.

But she knew that he will never reciprocate her feelings.

Especially now, after meeting... _her_.

* * *

 **RIIIING**

"Stand." Sakura said.

"Bow."

"Thank you very much." they all said in unison.

"Alright class, don't forget to read up on page 247 of your textbook."

Naruto looked at the pinkette who was running out the door as soon as the teacher was done talking and shrugged. Must be urgent.

He whistled and took his time in packing.

The blond stood up only when everyone was out. Then as he walked through the row of seats, he saw a book on the floor. He picked it up and examined it more closely. It was some sort of journal. Turning it around, he saw a name written.

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_.

* * *

She got here just in time.

After catching her breath, Sakura sat down and waited patiently on one of the benches.

"Hey." a hand on her shoulder made her flinch.

The person chuckled. "I though I told you to get rid of that habit."

She stood up and looked at the woman in front of her.

She hasn't changed a bit. Her honey blond hair was still in pigtails. Warm chocolate eyes and upturned lips were directed at her.

One minute they were staring at each other, Sakura was crushed against a pair of huge mounds the next.

"How are you doing, squirt?"

"I'm fine Dr. Senju" her voice was muffled.

"C'mon, we're not strangers you know."

She gave the older woman a small smile.

"Hello..Tsunade san."

At the sound of her name, Tsunade's eyes soften.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

"Did you do what I told you too?" Tsunade asked when they got onto a taxi.

"Everyday."

"Excellent. Well lets see it then."

The pinkette searched her bag for the item. When her hand didn't feel the texture of worn out leather, she fully unzipped her bag to look for it.

Shit.

"It's not here."

"Calm down," Tsunade said when she saw the frantic look in the young girl's eyes "you probably left it at school. Don't worry about it, you can show it to me tomorrow. Okay?"

She nodded.

Right. It was probably under her desk.

* * *

It was not under her desk.

Sakura felt like ripping her hair out.

Where was it? She couldn't have accidentally thrown it away..has she? No. She already checked all the trashcans at home.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone approach her until they called out to her.

"Haruno san."

The first thing she noticed was the messy blond hair.

"Uzumaki san..how may I help you?"

"Its this," he took out the book her missing book "you left in such a hurry that I-"

The book was yanked from his hand.

"Did you open it?"

Confused, he asked.

"What-"

"My book. Did. You. Open. It?!"

"N-no."

"Oh thank god." She hugged the book against her chest.

Naruto looked at her holding it like that was the most precious thing in the world. Just what was written in it?

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"No biggie."

"...thank you, Uzumaki san."

"No prob," he chuckled nervously "so...what are you doing after school later?"

"Work."

"Really? I didn't know you worked."

She shrugged.

The blond kept talking to her and she answered his questions with a one syllable word or an action.

Neither noticed the two black orbs watching their little interaction intently.

* * *

He does not usually go out because he was too weak and he needed a wheelchair to get around.

But today he felt like it.

The heat against his skin reminded him that summer was coming.

"We are here, Itachi sama."

He opened his eyes only to see a world of endless darkness. But he doesn't mind. He was used to it by now.

"I will wait over there." the young maid said.

She wanted to give him privacy. Itachi nodded his head.

Reaching out, he felt the rough surface of something in front of him.

And only when the maid was out of earshot, did he speak.

"Greetings...mother, father."

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

 **So~ How was it? Do let me know what you think, yeah. :)  
**

 **That's all from me for now.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey~**

 **It's been a while since I've updated but here you are, the next chapter.**

 **Exams has been stressing me out. Ugh.**

 **Well, enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

His ride home was a quiet one.

Devoid of music from the radio or the endless chatter that always seem to be following him everywhere.

He felt at peace after talking to his mother and father.

His eyelids were getting heavier.

And minutes later Itachi fell asleep dreaming about his earlier conversation.

* * *

 _"Greetings..mother, father."  
_

 _"..." as always, only the wind greeted him back._

 _"I apologize for not coming here as much as I used to."_

 _Itachi remembered the bouquet on his lap._

 _"I've brought you your favorite flowers, mother."_

 _He put the white roses down on top of his mother's grave._

 _"Sasuke and I are doing just fine. I hope that you both are as well?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh, Sasuke has just entered high school a few months ago."_

 _He chuckled._

 _"Unfortunately, he still has trouble interacting with people."_

 _His_ _cute little brother's pouty face flashed through his mind_ _and he stopped stroking his mother's name engraved on the stone._

 _He let out a long sigh._

 _"I'm sorry, mother, father-" his voice crack "but I don't think I have much time left with him."_

 _Itachi closed his eyes and put a hand to his chest. "I am not a good big brother if I can't even protect him."_

 _"I'm sorry." He repeated._

 _He leaned his forehead on his mother's tombstone and put one hand on his father's._

 _He prayed._

 _Prayed to Kami that when the time comes..Sasuke will always stay strong._

 _The sudden warmth that washed over him, told Itachi that his parents are there with him too._

 _'You made us proud son.'_

* * *

 _ **Knock knock.**_

"Enter."

The first thing that came in view when the door opened was the wild pink hair. Then came the harsh pants as if she just ran a marathon.

"Woah. Breathe Sakura," Tsunade said "what's the rush for huh?"

After calming down, she shoved the book she was holding to the older woman's face.

"Oh. So you found it. I told you it was nothing to worry about." She took the book form the girl's hand.

"Actually..my classmate found it laying on the floor."

"A classmate you say," the blond put a hand on her chin "and did this classmate look through the book?"

The pinkette shook her head.

"Good. Cause you're way too protective of this little thing aren't ya."

A blush was her only answer.

"Well then, lets look at what you have so far."

When the leather cover flipped open, the first page had a newspaper cut-out pasted on it.

The title was a phrase that Sakura remembered by heart.

 _One accident left six dead.  
_

* * *

"Can you believe what he did?"

"Yeah."

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna burn all your ramen tonight."

"Yeah."

A tick appeared on Karin's forehead.

"Oi, idiot. This is the only time that the three of us get to spend time together at school."

It was currently lunch time so Naruto, Karin and Hinata decided to eat in class 7.

For the past 30 minutes, Naruto has been zoning in and out of their conversation.

It was staring to really piss the redhead off.

"Naruto kun." Hinata said.

"Hm?"

"Who are you staring at?

That seemed to get his attention.

"N-nobody." But the way his ears turned red told them otherwise.

Hinata glanced back at the direction that the blond looked at and saw a pink haired girl sitting near the window.

A frowned formed on her pretty face. Kami, how she hated her so much. From the day of their orientation, the pinkette has managed to attract the blond with just one look. When his eyes stopped at the girl looking down at her shoes, Hinata knew that she didn't stand a chance.

It really made her blood boil.

Hinata stood from her seat and walked over to the quiet girl.

* * *

'What a beautiful day today.' Sakura thought to herself. The world outside was bright and the slight breeze made the leaves on the trees sway from side to side.

Alas, her moment was broken when someone appeared in her peripheral view.

"Hello!" A girl with long black hair greeted her.

"I saw you all alone and I thought that maybe you want to join us?" the girl gestured to the tables gathered around at the back.

Sakura looked at the direction that she meant. Her blond classmate - who was eyeing them - quickly turned his head when her eyes landed on him.

"Ah. I don't want to intrude you eating."

"Oh no. I insist. We were just finishing up anyways."

* * *

"What is Hinata chan doing?"

Karin's glasses glinted when she pushed them up her nose.

"She's trying to make new friends idiot! Let her be."

'But why her?' Naruto looked away when the pretty pinkette looked over.

After a few more exchanging of words, Hinata finally went back to their seat..along with Sakura.

"Hey guys! I hope you don't mind me bringing her over."

"I'm fine with it." the tall redhead said.

"...me too," Naruto said timidly.

"Hm~ Why are you being shy all of a sudden?" Karin teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh boy. There they go again," Hinata giggled "don't mind them, they're always like this."

The soft look in the girl's green eyes was enough to make her stomach churned uncomfortably.

* * *

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Hyuuga Hinata from class 8."

"And I'm Uzumaki Karin from class 1. I guess you already know idiot over here,"

"Of course we know each other! We're in the same class!"

An eye roll was the only answer he received.

"Nice to meet you Hyuuga san, Uzumaki san. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Well, looks like you have two Uzumaki sans now." Karin laughed.

"So it seems." came the monotone reply.

"Oh, we went to middle school together at Wirlpool Academy. Where did you go to Haruno san?"

"Ame."

Karin whistled low "Damn. That place spells trouble from day one."

Naruto nodded at Karin's words.

"How'd you survive?"

The pinkette shrugged "I may know a trick or two."

"Well word traveled even to Whirlpool," Hinata spoke up "How bad was it _really_ there Haruno san?"

When she answered, her voice dropped an octave "You do not want to know."

* * *

 **RIIIING.**

"Well that's our queue."

Hinata waved at Naruto.

"See you later Naruto kun. Bye Haruno san, lets keep in touch."

Sakura nodded.

As soon as the two went outside, Sakura was already walking towards her seat.

"Wait!"

She stopped but didn't turn.

"Um.." suddenly feeling nervous, he scratched the back of her head "would you like to join us later after school?"

By _us,_ Sakura assumed he meant Hyuuga san and Uzumaki san.

"I'm sorry but I have work later."

"Right. Work...can I walk you there then?"

"..."

"W-well, o-only if it's cool with y-you."

"Sure." her voice was so small that Naruto almost missed it.

Someone interrupted him just as he was about to say something.

"Oi. Would you go sit down. It's getting annoying."

The two turned towards the person who said it.

"Mind your own business."

His black eyes narrowed at the blond.

"This is my business if you're talking near _my_ table."

"I sit next to you so it shouldn't matter now would it?"

The sound of a chair scaping against the floor got everyone's attention as the raiven haired boy stood up.

"What?" Naruto said coming face to face with him "got a problem, _Uchiha_?"

"You're the problem, _Uzumaki_."

"Uzumaki san." came a quiet voice.

Naruto chose to ignore it by grabbing the smirking bastard's collar.

"You gonna hit me Uzumaki?"

"You bet I will Uchiha."

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno, why are you still standing? Class is about to start."

They looked at each other then to their classmates that already have their books ready.

"Why don't you three stand at the back for the rest of the period."

"Yes Sensei." they all said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **See you guys next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey~**

 **Its been a while. Hehe**

 **Again, lets just blame exams for that.**

 **Enjoy the chapter then :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"Is that idiot coming or not?"

Hinata stared at her phone, reading the text that the blond just sent. Her hands clenched around the device before she typed something. After pressing 'send', she looked at Karin.

"Naruto kun said he had stuff to do first."

The redhead saw the emotions swirling in Hinata's lavender eyes but decided agaisnt asking.

"So should we just go without him?"

The black haired girl looked at the screen once more before locking her phone and continued to walk.

"Yeah." She replied softly.

* * *

 **From : Naruto kun**

 **im sending haruno san to her work place**

 **dont wait for me**

 **tell that she-devil im gonna be home late**

 **thanks hinata :)**

 **To : Naruto kun**

 **alright**

* * *

"So this is where you work Haruno san?"

The two stared up at the large building infront of them.

 **KONOHA TRAUMA CENTER**

Sakura gave a shrug.

"Thank you for sending me here Uzumaki san."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned "You're welcome, Haruno san."

She stared at him.

He stared back.

"Um, are you not going to go home?"

"A-ah. Right. Home. Of course" he gave a nervous laugh "See you at school then, Haruno san."

The pinkette nodded and went inside.

The blond watched as Sakura's back dissapeared behind closed doors.

He stood there thinking. Something is not right here. Why is a highschool student working here? How did she even get accepted? Naruto glanced at the sign again.

He shuddered.

No.

He swore to not go back to that dark part of his life. So Naruto went home remembering something else instead.

* * *

 _"Aunt Kaori, why are you here?"_

 _"I-" she looked at the tiny 5 year old. He was smiling up at her waiting for her to continue. "I came to pick you up Naruto."_

 _"But mom said that she'll be here with dad when I get out of school."_

 _"I know, but-"_

 _"And they said that we'll get ice-cream on the way home."_

 _Kaori smiled sadly at the child as she knelt down to his height. "Naruto, listen to Aunt Kaori okay?"_

 _"Mm." He nodded._

 _"Mom and dad told Aunt Kaori that they had gain the power to fly."_

 _"Wow! Really?!" His sapphire eyes sparkled._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Cool! So where are they now? I wanna see, I wanna see!" He jumped for joy._

 _"Well, they're now up in the sky looking out for evil monsters that are threatening Konoha."_

 _"They are?!"_

 _"Mhmm."_

 _"So..mom and dad are like..superheroes now?!"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Does that mean mom and dad have to live in the clouds now?"_

 _"Yes, they do honey."_

 _"But why didn't they take me with them?"_

 _Her bottom lip started to quiver._

 _"T-they had to l-leave immediately Naruto and they didn't h-have enough time to get you b-because the evil mosters w-were right behind them. So now t-they want you to live w-with Aunt Kaori..to keep you safe. Do you understand?"_

 _The little blond puffed his cheeks but eventually nod._

 _"...Aunt Kaori."_

 _"Yes Naruto?"_

 _"Are you gonna fly too then?"_

 _She chocked on her sob and nodded._

 _"Why are you crying Aunt Kaori? Is it because you can't fly yet?"_

 _She can only nod harder as tears continue to fall. Then Kaori felt small arms wrap around her neck._

 _"There, there. I'm sure that one day you'll fly too Aunt Kaori. And when you do, I know that mom and dad are waiting."_

 _"Oh Naruto." She hugged him back tighter and cried._

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"..yes."

A blond woman sighed as she leaned back on her chair and looked at the girl in front of her.

"I don't think you're ready for this yet Sakura."

"Dr. Senju," it was her turn to sigh "Its been 11 years since..."

"Yeah.."

"I'm more than ready for this."

Tsunade looked at her once more.

"Alright then. If you say so."

The pinkette gave the older woman a small smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Tsunade waved a hand in front of her face "And stop calling me that!"

Sakura's smile widen a fraction "Sorry. Old habits die hard, Tsunade san."

The glass of sake on her table was enough proof for that "Yes, they do."

* * *

She gets anything that she wants.

From the latest clothing brand to the finest of jewellery, she will have it.

Why?

Because she's daddy's little princess, of course.

Oh and that rule also applies to people.

She smiled, admiring him from afar.

Dark hair with matching eyes. Fair, clear skin. Well built and tall. His aura, so mysterious that it intrigues her.

He is the perfect guy that she's been searching for.

"Oi, woman. What's with that look?"

She turned to one of her companion.

"Hey..have you ever had the need to want something so bad that you would do anything to have it?"

"Depends on what 'anything' is."

"It means getting rid of any obtacles in the way." She explained.

"Ugh. If you put it that way, then no. Too troublesome." He yawned.

"I would do it for the love of my life," the other one said as he stuffed his face with chips "Meat."

"Why? Would you do it?" The first one asked her.

Her platinum blond bangs moved momentarily out of her eye, revealing icy blue orbs when she looked at a certain pink haired girl.

"Without a second thought."

* * *

"Quiet down please." Kakashi said. He looked at each one of his students before proceeding "Good morning class."

"..."

"C'mom class, aren't you all excited to see me come early for once?"

"..."

He sighed "Right..well, guess what?"

"..."

"We have a new transfer student coming in today!" He tried to sound excited but none of his students care. "You can come in now!"

The door slid open and in came a guy with black hair and the palest skin anyone has ever seen.

'How does he get his skin to be like that?' Sakura thought as she observed the transfer student.

"Please, introduce yourself ; tell us your name, age and which school you were from."

He put on a wide smile.

"Hello. My name is Shimura Sai, I'm 16 and I went to Root Private Academy. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **I've introduced some more characters. They will play a main role later on in this story, so keep note of who they are.**

 **If you guys didn't know, this story is a narusakusasu pairing. There are one-sided loves here and there but that pairing would be the end game.**

 **Oh, but I decided that I would include some side couples. Already got some on my mind. Just need to plan how to make them happen.**

 **Welp, that's it for this chapter.**

 **I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi.**

 **Finally. Exams are _finally_ over! (Woo)**

 **And here is the next chapter of my story.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"I'm home!" Sasuke shouted as he took off his shoes.

"Welcome home Sasuke sama." greeted their butler, who was waiting for his arrival per usual.

"Saito san, where's Itachi nii?"

"He retired early to his room, Sasuke sama." Tanaka Yui, Itachi's personal maid, said when she descended the last steps of stairs.

Sasuke looked at the maid, worry evident in his dark orbs.

"Is..is he doing okay?"

Yui forced herself to look away when she answered him.

"His health is stable as of now."

"Good. Keep it that way." He ran a hand through his hair. "But _please_ tell me if something is not right."

"I will, Sasuke sama."

"Thank you, Tanaka san."

She gave a curt nod.

"I'm gonna take a shower then."

Both of them bowed when he left.

"Is it wise not to tell the boy, Yui?"

Yui sighed.

"Its for the best Kosei." She answered the butler.

* * *

Sakura looked at the dark sky above her. She had just finished her shift at the hospital and was on her way home.

The outdoors was beautiful at night as it was in the morning.

She was walking along the familiar road to her apartment when she remembered something...her empty fridge.

So before going home, she stopped by a local supermarket.

As soon as she entered, Sakura went to the vegetable section.

'Brocoli~ Where are yo- AHA!'

Her hand went to grab the same brocoli as another hand. When they instead got hold of each other's hand, they both turned towards who it was.

"What a surprise! Haruno san!"

Eyes as bright as pearls but something much darker was hiding deep within them.

"Hyuuga san." Sakura nod her head.

"Shopping for groceries?"

"Yes."

Hinata giggled.

"Me too," she said while grabbing a different brocoli "Neji niisan forgot to buy them yesterday so we didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Ah, I see."

"Do you mind any company whilst shopping, Haruno san?"

Sakura stared hard at the girl in front of her. She's very confusing. Seeing as the Hyuuga was still waiting for an answer, she sighed internally.

"Of course not Hyuuga san."

* * *

"Did you get everything Haruno san?"

Sakura looked inside both of the plastic bags in her hand and nodded.

"How about you Hyuuga san?"

Hinata peered inside her own.

"Looks like it."

The two girls fell into a comfortable silence as they walked towards their own home.

"Haruno san?" Hinata started.

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something, if you don't mind."

"Sure."

"Its been bothering for quite a while now and I don't really know who to tell."

"What is it?"

"I think..I think I'm in love"

"Love?" Sakura repeated.

"I know it sounds silly but have you ever stopped for a while to think about what it really means? How it actually feels to _be_ in love?"

Hinata sighed dreamily.

"I think I'm in love because whenever I look at him, nothing else matters. His smile, his laugh, everything about him makes my heart beat faster."

"..do you have someone you love?"

Sakura's steps became slower until she eventually stopped. Hinata was a few steps away when she noticed that the pinkette was not beside her.

The black haired girl also stopped and turned to Sakura, who had her eyes closed.

The wind blew their hair, making them dance around. Hinata cupped her hand on her face to prevent the black strands from obscuring her vision.

Even under the moonlight, the pink haired girl's beauty was undeniable. Thick lashes brushed against her high cheeckbones before she opened those bright green orbs to look at her lavender colored ones.

Hinata was taken aback at the amount of emotion she heard in the answer given by the usual monotone voice.

"Yes."

Images of a tall woman with blond hair and a man with a goofy smile flashed before her mind.

"Why are you so surprised, Hyuuga san?" Sakura asked, voice back to its dead tone "Even I am capable of loving."

Without waiting for an answer, the pinkette went ahead, leaving Hinata to watch her go.

 _'Why do I feel like I messed with something that I wasn't suppose to?'_ Hinata thought.

* * *

"Hey..Naruto?"

Said blond paused the video he was watching on his laptop and turned to look at his cousin. Her back was turned to him so he can't tell what she's thinking.

Odd.

Its not everyday that she calls him by his given name. It was usually 'idiot'. So this must be serious.

"What's up?"

"...why are you so interested in Haruno san?"

"W-what are you talking a-about?" He was not prepared for that question.

"Don't play dumb. I see how you look at her."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"Of course you don't." She replied sarcastically.

He raked a hand through his hair and contemplated whether to tell her or not.

He sighed.

"Well, I may have a little..crush..on..her.." Naruto coughed awkwardly as his words became a mumble at the end.

He waited for the teasing that was to come his way. But when minutes went by and not a single word came from Karin, he became a bit worried.

"Hey Karin, you okay? Why did you ask that anyways?"

"Then, how about Hinata?" She said completely ignoring his question.

"Hinata? What about her?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"Well she's a great friend."

"Just a friend huh?" Karin whispered under her breath.

"Oi."

Karin finally looked away from the TV screen and she came face-to-face with the handsome blond.

"Don't give up."

Her eyes widen and a tear fell down her cheek and she smiled.

"Idiot."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **More about the accident in the next chapter..or was it the next next chapter. Well stick around to know.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ratings went up.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"Tsunade sama."

Said woman looked up from her paper work to see her usual proper assistant, enter the office, dishelved.

She raised a brow.

"Yes Shizune?"

"Its about Sakura chan's case." She said slightly out of breath.

That news made her straightened up.

"Good or bad?"

"Depend on how you view it."

"Well, lets hear it then."

Shizune pulled the contents of a brown folder -that she had brought with her- out onto Tsunade's desk.

There was a profile set up in front of her.

"Who is this?" She asked after quickly scanning it.

"The other survivor."

* * *

Naruto re-read the text that Hinata sent him for the fifth time.

* * *

 **From : Hinata chan**

 **busy :(**

 **sorry naruto kun**

 **maybe tomorrow**

* * *

The blond sighed and turned his attention to the pink haired girl who was eating quietly in front of him.

Hinata hasn't come to eat lunch with them for the whole week and it was starting to bother him. It was as if she was trying to avoid them or something. But Naruto couldn't think of anything that would make Hinata do such a thing.

"Is Hyuuga san not coming again today?"

"Ah y-yeah. She's got somethin' to do."

"And so is Uzumaki san I assume."

Karin usually follows what the Hyuuga says. Therefore no Hinata means no Karin.

"Yeah..."

"Oh."

The blond laughed awkwardly while stracthing the back of his head.

"So," Naruto started, trying to change the topic "How's work at the hospital Haruno san."

Sakura shrugged and sucked the remaining juice out of the box.

"The same as always. Hectic."

"I see." the blond chuckled.

A comfortable silence settled between the two teens.

That was until Sakura's phone vibrated in her pocket.

Jumping slightly at the sensation, the pinkette fished for the small black device. When she read the caller ID, her eyes widen a fraction. She got up quickly and went outside to answer the call.

Naruto raised his brow at the pinkette's antics. Truly an unusual one she is.

"Do you have any idea where the pink haired Hag went to?" Someone asked. "She bumped into everyone that was in her way."

Naruto turned to the person who said it and was met with the fakest smile he has ever seen.

"Hey, don't call her that Shimura."

"Why shouldn't I," he gave the blond a once over "Dickless."

"Dickless?! Well you listen here Shimura-"

He was cut off by a snicker that came from behind him.

"Why you mad Uzumaki? That describes you perfectly."

"Seriously Uchiha. You want some of this?" The blond said while waving a fist.

"Bring it on Uzumaki."

Sai gave Sasuke a once over too and smiled.

"Calm down Wannabe Me, you're not that much different either."

"Wa-wannabe?! But you came later, so who's copying who exactly here?"

"You are, obviously."

"Why I-"

Just when Sasuke was about to pounce on Sai, the door slid open and in came Sakura who then gathered her stuff at an insane speed.

"Um. Is something wrong Haruno san?"

She paused and said "Something came up. Can you tell Sensei that I went home early because of a stomach ache."

"Sure-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence, Sakura was already out of the door.

It was quiet for a second before Sai spoke again.

"Hey, I think she left something."

They all looked at the direction Sai was pointing to and saw a notebook under the pinkette's desk.

The blond got up and took it out. His eyes widen as he recognized the rough leather.

'This is..'

* * *

 _"My book! Did. You. Open. It?!"_

 _"N-no."_

 _"Oh thank god."_

 _"Thank you, Uzumaki san."_

* * *

"Is it her diary? Open it. I wanna see what's inside."

Before Sai could reach it, Naruto has already put the book behind him.

"This is Haruno san's privacy. We shouldn't look at it."

Sai clicked his tounge "I knew you were dickless."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Fuck off Shimura."

The blond was just relieved that the new student didn't press the matter.

Sasuke however was wondering why the book was so important.

* * *

'Finally.'

 **Splash.**

Her shoe was wet after stepping on that puddle but she didn't stop running. A small smile formed on her lips.

'Some answers.' the pink haired girl thought as she raced towards the hospital.

* * *

The chatters along the hallway was sickening. He can never understand what it really means to talk to somebody without getting annoyed as soon as they open their mouth. Except for 'Tachi nii that is.

Sasuke sighed as he walked alone with his hands in his pocket. His mind then wondered to the blond's earlier reaction towards the pinkette's book.

"Uchiha kun."

He stopped in front of a class.

 **1-10**

Then he turned to who it was.

"Hn."

"Nice to see you Uchiha kun. How have you been?"

"I'm fine..Yamanaka san."

When he said her name, Ino felt as if she were on cloud nine.

Sasuke on the other hand was mentally cursing his luck.

Yamanaka Ino. The most popular girl in school. Gorgeous, smart, bubbly and kind. Ever since they were little, those were the praises that came out of anyone who met her.

Sasuke knew better though. That it was just a facade to hide the true demon. He knew it from the moment he looked into those baby blue eyes.

And his suspicions were further confirmed from what he had witnessed.

* * *

 _ **Smack.**_

 _"Pl-plea-se.."_

 _"Again."_

 _ **Smack. Punch.**_

 _"S-stop it.."_

 _"Again."_

 _ **Punch.**_

 _"I swe-e-e-ar,"_

 _"Again. Harder."_

 _ **Kick.**_

 _"..I-I-I wo-won't do i-it any-anymore."_

 _"Harder!"_

 _ **Kick. Kick. Punch.**_

 _All she could do at this point was sob pathetically._

 _"Again."_

 _"I think we broke her though," One of the culprit said._ _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Does it look like I'm fucking kidding?"_

 _He chuckled. "Whatever you say Beautiful."_

 _"Well you heard_ The Boss _. Finish her."_

 _That was all it took for Sasuke to kick the door open. He had been walking home from school when he heard some ruckus inside one of the old warehouse. He listened in to their conversation before he reacted. But what he saw was far worse than what he had imagined._

 _A girl sat in the middle of the room surrounded by a group of people. Her hands and feet were tied to the chair. Her discarded shirt laid on the floor in pieces. Cuts, bruises and discoloration covered her bare torso. Her head hung low as tears flowed down her face._

 _She lifted her head slowly when she noticed light in front of her._

 _Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of her face._

 _Blood was running down her nose continously. Her left eye was swollen to the point that it stayed shut and her jaw looked dislocated._

 _She smiled at the silhouette_ _standing at the entrance._

 _What she said next broke Sasuke's heart._

 _"Please. Just end me."_

 _His blood boiled as he looked at the people surrounding the girl. How could they to do this to someone to the point where dying was the only option they have._

 _"Uchiha kun!" Someone from the group shouted._

 _Sasuke had to strain his eyesight in order to see properly in the dim lighting but when his eyes took in the uniform from Oto Junior High for Girls, they narrowed. There was only one person he knows who goes there._

 _"Yamanaka san?"_

 _"Y-yes. Oh Thank goodness you're here. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen," she cried._

 _"And," she hiccuped "And now..Miyu chan.."_

 _Black orbs turned towards the girl and back at the now crying Yamanaka. She was lying that much Sasuke could tell. But the girl needed help,_ fast _._

 _"Go take her." He said "Leave the rest to me."_

 _Ino looked at him dead in the eyes and all Sasuke could see was the coldness in them. He then wondered if he had made the right choice._

 _"Thank you, Uchiha kun."_

 _When the two girls were out of sight, he turned towards the remainder of the group. The scowl he had deepened._

 _"Hn."_

 _And all hell broke loose._

* * *

To say he got out unscathed would be a lie. It wasn't a fair fight after all. It was him against five guys. He had scars to prove it but he was glad that he was able to get there in time.

Sadly, the girl became mentally unstable and would be staying in a mental asylum for the rest of her life.

"Well, it's good to see you again Uchiha kun."

"Hn."

With that she went on her way, catching up with a group of girls.

Sasuke stood there for a bit, just hoping that the Yamanaka had changed after all these years.

Little did Sasuke know that she was already planning a demise on a certain someone.

* * *

"C'mon, we're gonna miss it if you don't hurry."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Wait just- Kaho chan watch out!"

"What do you- oof!" she bumped into a hard wall of muscle.

"Ouch." Kaho rubbed her nose and looked at who she just bumped into.

"Oh, sorry Uzumaki kun."

He chuckled. "It's alright."

She smiled. Then she noticed something in the corner of her eyes.

"Uzumaki kun..I think you dropped something."

"Shoot, you're right."

The blond bent down to pick it up but stopped when he saw what exactly that he had dropped.

His eyes widen.

Haruno san's book.

And it was opened.

But that wasn't what made him froze.

 _One accident left six dead._

He picked it up and read the rest of the contents. With every new page he read, his breathing became faster. Until the very last one where he closed the book shut and ran past Kaho -who was trying to read the book over the blond's shoulder- at high speed.

"What happened to Uzumaki kun?" Himeko asked when she finally caught up.

"I'm not sure Hime," Kaho looked at the direction that the blond went "But I hope he's okay."

* * *

 **Knock knock knock.**

"Dr. Senju. It's me."

"Come on in."

When the pinkette went in, Tsunade asked the girl to lock the door.

"I already requested Shizune to give us some privacy."

Sakura nodded.

"I'm asking you this one last time Sakura," the blond looked at the pink haired girl "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She said firmly.

"Alright then."

Tsunade put the paper in front of the pinkette.

She grabbed the paper and began reading. She gasped.

"Dr. Senju..is this.."

The older woman smiled. "The boy who was with you on that day."

"Uchiha Itachi. **"**

* * *

 **Phew.**

 **That was a long one don't you think so? No? Oh, just me then XD**

 **I have a lot of ideas going through my head now and the drama has finally started.**

 **I know. It's not that epic yet but just you wait, it will be..soon..(I hope..)**

 **'Til next time then. See ya.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya~**

 **I'm still alive. I think..**

 **Well lets move on to the story then :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

'Uchiha Itachi..Uchiha..Uchiha san?' Sakura shook her head.

'No it's just a coincidence. He couldn't be related..right?'

She sighed.

This was not what she imagined when she finally found him. The image of an older boy with dark hair and equally dark eyes flooded her mind.

'Uchiha san also has dark hair..'

She stared at the ground as she came to a complete stop. The hospital behind her was bright, lighting the darkness outside.

'Tomorrow,' she thought to herself. 'I'll ask him tomorrow.'

* * *

Dammit!

She wasn't there when he arrived. He had missed her by half an hour. She already went home.

Kicking a pebble out of the way, he let out a growl of frustration.

He needed to know about the accident in her book because..

His heart clenched at the painful memory.

Because it was the one his parents were in.

* * *

"Hinata! I'm leaving first!"

"Okaay!" Came the reply from the girl in her room.

Brushing away the last of the knot in her hair, she tied her long midnight locks in a high ponytail. Fixing the bangs that framed her face beautifully one last time, she smiled.

Satisfied with her work, she put the brush down.

Grabbing a quick breakfast, she put on her shoes and locked the door to the shared apartment.

Once outside, she caught the sight of a familiar redhead leaning against a lamp post playing with her phone.

Letting her eyes linger a little bit more on the tall lean frame, she approaced.

"Good morning Karin chan. Did you wait long?"

At the sound of her name, she locked her phone and turned to the pretty girl.

"Mornin' Hinata. Not really, I just got here."

"Thats good."

* * *

Crimson orbs watched the shorter girl.

She wondered when the question about the lack of a certain blond will come up. But then again, Hinata had been avoiding Naruto all week.

Naruto on the other hand was in a bad mood when he came home late last night. He was awfully quiet and this morning she learned that he went to school early..without her..prick.

"Karin chan."

"Hinata."

They both said.

They laughed.

"You go first."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me this weekend. It just premiered yesterday and I really wanna watch it."

A movie. With Hinata.

A date-

"Let me ask the id-"

"Can.." The black haired girl interupted. "Can we go..just the two of us."

"Hinata..is everything alright?"

 _No._

"Yes."

Karin sighed.

"Alright then."

"Great. Pick me up at 7?"

"Yeah."

"So what were you about to say?"

"Nevermind. I forgot."

"Silly," she hooked her arms around hers. "Forgetting things already at your age."

Karin said nothing as Hinata pressed against her side.

If the lavender eyed girl noticed how the tip of her ears turned the same shade as her hair, she didn't say anything.

* * *

Why was she so careless.

She left her book. Again!

Stupid stupid _stupid_.

She was too busy worrying about the object that she didn't see the blond she had just passed by.

That was until a hand on her elbow stopped her.

Getting pulled back a bit, she turned her emerald orbs to curelean ones.

"Uzumaki san."

"Haruno san...can I talk to you for a sec."

Looking at the the way she was headed towards -school- and back to him, she nodded.

"What is so important that you can't wait for me to arrive?"

"You forgot your book again." He pulled the object out from his bag.

"This scene seems familiar doesn't it?" He chuckled.

Looking realived as he handed her the item, she thanked him and smiled softly.

"A bit overused if you ask me." She said.

"It is."

The humor left his face the longer he stared at her.

"Haruno san I didn't mean to invade your privacy but um," He cleared his throat. "I accidentally read the contents and-"

"You went through it?" Her voice sounded cold.

"Yes." Without hesitation, he replied.

Turning around without saying anything, Sakura was about to leave when his words stopped her. Her back was rigid and her knees started to shake.

"My parents were in one of those cars. They were on their way to pick me up from school. They never showed up and when I was old enough to learn the truth, it was too late."

It was quiet. The wind blew gently around them as Naruto stared at the back of the pink haired girl.

"Im sorry." Was all she said before breaking into a run opposite of their original direction.

"Haruno san!" He broke off into a run after her.

A figure who saw the whole interaction followed slowly after the two.

* * *

"Uzumaki."

No one answered.

"Uzumaki."

Again there was no response.

"Absent too then."

Sasuke looked at the empty seat next to him and to the one that was in front.

He looked back at Hatake sensei, who carried on with the attendance.

'Its not my problem. Why should I care?'

So why does he feel like he's missing something big.

* * *

"Wait." He panted.

"Haruno san _please_."

The desperation in his voice made her slow down until he was able to outrun her and block her way.

Her shoulders shook as he held on to both of her arms.

"I'm sorry. I am so, _so_ sorry."

"Hey, hey it wasn't your fault."

Bloodshot emerald orbs shining with tears looked at him.

"But what if I tell you it was." Her voice cracking at the end.

"Then I'll listen."

"But," she hiccuped.

One hand went behind her head and the other wound around her waist, pulling her close.

With her face burried in his chest, she clenched her hands on his white school shirt and cried.

She kept crying as the blond whispered soothing words to her.

All the while, someone behind one of the large trees surrounding them was sending a picture to a certain girl.

That certain girl received the message immediately.

The smirk she had on turned into a full on grin as she stared at the picture.

"Oi woman. Stop smiling at your phone. It's creepy."

"Oh Shika kun," She typed a quick reply. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

Sending it, she turned her icy blue eyes to the two males in front of her.

"I have a job for you two."

The one called 'Shika kun' yawned and scratched the back of his head. His posture laid back but his eyes were as sharp as knives looking at her.

The other one had his bag of chips on the table. Untouched.

Both of their attention was on her.

"Now lets wait for him to tell us the full story."

"Wait for who?"

"Who else Choji kun," she giggled. "Sai kun of course."

"Troublesome."

* * *

 **From : Sai kun**

 ***picture***

 **im gonna follow them some more**

 **i'll talk to u later love**

 **To : Sai kun**

 **bring back all the juicy detail**

 **i'll reward u when u get back ;)**

 **the usual place baby**

* * *

Sai let a small genuine smile slip as he read the text.

Then he looked at the couple who were now on the move.

He sent a reply, locked his phone and put it in his pocket to follow the two closely.

* * *

 **To : Beautiful**

 **see u tonight**

* * *

 **That's all I have for now.**

 **Stay tuned for the reveal of 'the accident' that they mention over and over again.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
